DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) The primary objective of this Research Scientist Development award is to permit Anand Kumar (the candidate) to develop greater sophistication with magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) technique and to apply them to study the neurobiology of late-life and minor depression. More specifically, the candidate, who has conducted research into the neuroanatomical basis of late-life mood disorders for several years, proposes to strengthen his skills in regional MR morphometry and to acquire expertise in proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) in order to more thoroughly investigate the anatomical and biochemical basis of mood disorders in late-life. He has developed a comprehensive career enhancement plan to accomplish both his career goals and scientific objective. This program consists of hands on experience with specific research projects enriched by the following mechanisms: 1) close interactions with consultants familiar with the application of modern neuroimaging techniques to psychiatric research; 2) attending relevant seminars, journal clubs and workshops, both within and outside the hoist institution and 3) visiting other centers of excellence in order to interact and learn from experts in his chosen area of interest. The proposed research studies and career development plan will serve as vehicles to help the candidate realize his full potential as a clinical investigator and contribute to our further understanding of the pathophysiology of mood disorders in late-life.